the_star_wars_saga_and_anthologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Sidious
Darth Sidious, also known as Palpatine and The Emperor, was a very powerful Sith lord active during the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War. He was the top leader of the Empire, the Republic and the Separatists, earning his way there via manipulation. He was the master of the legendary sith lord Darth Vader. History Pre-32 BBY Somewhere in Sidious life, he would be taught about the force and the dark side by his mentor, and he most likely killed his mentor after getting his own apprentice when he was ready to do so, to continue the rule of only two sith at one time. This apprentice was Darth Maul, and Sidious together with Maul now planned to reveal themselves to the jedi after a thousand years in hiding to get revenge on them. Sidious would also join the Republic in which the jedi was part of (under the name Palpatine) and started to make his way to the top of the system to get enough control over the Republic to turn the jedi into Republic enemies when the time was ready. Soon he had gotten himself a position as senator in the Republic, which was one of the highest positions, next to chancellor that was the most powerful position to be in. 32 BBY In 32 BBY the Trade Federation started to act against the Galactic Republic, which the jedi was part of, which was the birth of the separatist movement. Sidious took this as an opportunity to secretly start cooperating with the Federation and to soon take control of both sides of the coming war. The Federation was led by Nute Gunray, and together Sidious and the Federation planned to make their first move against the Republic, which was to occupy the planet Naboo with the help of the Federations own battle droid army. The Federation began with sending out a blocade over Naboo which the Republic soon found out about. Sidious would have contact with the Federation via hologram from Coruscant, the home of the Republic. The Republic sent two jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, to the blocade to see what was going on, and Sidious ordered the Federation to exterminate the incoming threat, which the Federation failed to do, resulting in the jedi fleeing to Naboo to warn the inhabitants of the danger. Although the Federation began the invasion of the planet, and the jedi didn't make it to the capital in time before it was occupied by Battle Droids. Although the jedi managed to rescue the queen of the capital and start their journey to Coruscant and warn the Republic about the matter, with Sidious sending Maul after them. Maul later came back to his master on Coruscant, informing his master that he wasn't able to kill the jedi. Although the two sith remained confident, being sure that they will soon have revenge either way. Maul had battled Qui-Gon on the planet Tatooine, which meant that the sith had finally revealed themselves. Soon on Coruscant, the Republic senate (who consisted of the chancellor and alot of senators, including Palpatine) was discussing the problem of the invasion of Naboo and didn't see the current chancellor, who was a man named Valorum, as fit to rule the Republic anymore. The senate voted to get a new chancellor, and Sidious manipulated the senate to take him as their new leader, which was later done. From then on Sidious would be the chancellor of the Republic, now being in control of both sides. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan later returned to Naboo with more preparation, and planned to go against the Trade Federation with force. This later resulted in the battle of Naboo, and Sidious had sent Maul there to join the Federation and attack the jedi once more. Soon the jedi and the inhabitants of Naboo managed to win the battle, arresting Nute Gunray and ending the crisis. Sidious soon also found out that Maul had been killed on Naboo by Obi-Wan, trying to keep as calm as possible about the situation. Later the funeral of Qui-Gon, who was killed by Sidious apprentice before being killed himself by Obi-Wan, was held on Naboo and Sidious was present there. A party was also later held on Naboo to celebrate the win over the separatists. Sidious was also introduced to Obi-Wans new apprentice Anakin Skywalker, and Sidious was looking forward to see Anakins evolution to become a jedi, secretly sensing how strong in the force Anakin seemed to be. The jedi was now sure of that the sith had returned, but wanted to know if it was the master or the apprentice that had been killed, being aware of the rule of two sith at one time. 22 BBY 10 years after the invasion of Naboo, Sidious was still chancellor of the Republic as well as the quiet leader of the Separatists. He had managed to get himself a new apprentice named Count Dooku, and Dooku was actually an old jedi before coming in contact with Sidious. Sidious had dubbed Dooku into Darth Tyranus, and Dooku had helped Sidious in starting the development of a secret clone army that the Republic would come to use, which Dooku and Sidious planned to later turn against the jedi and exterminate them with, once enough trust had been built among the jedi and the clones. Dooku was also one of the highest leaders in the Separatists, doing the most work for his master, and several systems had left the Republic to join the Separatist movement instead. Later Dooku had tried to assassinate former queen of Naboo but now senator Padmé Amidala via a bounty hunter named Jango Fett (who was actually the original template of the clone army) and Padmé was sent to Coruscant to meet up with Sidious and discuss her protection. Sidious had a meeting with the jedi council in his office when Padmé and her new guardians Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived, and it was decided that Padmé would stay on Coruscant under the protection of the two jedi. Soon another assassin attempt was made, and Obi-Wan managed to collect some information about it all, which led him to the home-planet of Jango Fett named Kamino where he discovered the clone army, with Sidious work going as planned. Later another senate-meeting was held, giving Sidious emergency powers over the Republic. Obi-Wan later informed the jedi council about the clone army, and Yoda went to Kamino to pick the army up and fight their first battle against the Separatists on the planet Geonosis, which was the biggest battle against them so far which led to many casualties on both sides, including the death of Jango Fett who was there together with Count Dooku that managed to escape the scene. Dooku later joined up with his Sidious on Coruscant and told Sidious that everything is going as planned. Although Dooku didn't know that Sidious already had his eyes on Anakin Skywalker, planning to replace Dooku with him as an apprentice when the time is right. Sidious later stood on a balcony in the sunset together with his men and watched as the clone army was marching into ships to be spread out over the galaxy. The battle on Geonosis was the start of the Clone Wars which would shake the galaxy for years to come. 19 BBY 3 years after the battle on Geonosis, the Clone Wars was still going on around the galaxy, and soon Sidious himself was kidnapped by the Separatists, to Sidious unworry as he knew that he was secretly associated with them, with atleast Dooku knowing about his two identities. He was taken to separatist leader General Grievous flagship above Coruscant where a big battle broke out between several Republic Star Destroyers and Separatist Flagships. There he was taken to a big room onboard the Generals ship where he was tied to a chair. Soon Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the room to rescue Sidious onboard the ship, but to the jedis surprise Dooku soon came into the room as well, accompanied by two Super Battle Droids. Sidious told the jedi that they wouldn't have a chance against the sith lord, but Obi-Wan optimistically responded that sith lords are a speciality of theirs. A lightsaber fight broke out between Dooku and the two jedi resulting in the destruction of Dooku's two droids and Obi-Wan being thrown unconscious by Dooku's force, and Sidious was secretly routing for Anakin to win the fight. Later, Anakin was able to cut Dooku's hands off, leaving Dooku on his knees with Anakin's and his own lightsaber around Dookus neck. Sidious was pleased by Anakin's triumph and ordered Anakin to kill Dooku, with Dooku looking in chock at his master. Anakin told Sidious that he shouldn't kill Dooku as it is not the jedi way, but Sidious insisted, resulting in Anakin killing Dooku by cutting his head off with the lightsabers, ending Sidious second apprentice. Anakin later untied Sidious from the chair and prepared to leave the place, with Sidious telling Anakin to leave Obi-Wan as there is no time for him. Anakin carried his master with them anyway, and as they were trying to escape they were captured by several battle droids onboard the ship, and were taken to General Grievous himself in the ships cockpit. During the meeting with Grievous the jedi managed to free themselves from the capture, and killed the pilot droids in the room resulting in Grievous escaping the scene and leaving the battle in his ship. The ship was later so damaged that it was starting to go down on Coruscant, and the jedi managed to take control of the ship and land rather safely, succeeding in bringing Sidious back safe. On Coruscant Sidious returned to his office and was soon visited by Anakin that started to follow Sidious around quite alot, and Sidious treated Anakin like a grand-son to gain his respect. As the two later sat down and relaxed Sidious asked Anakin if the jedi council had sent Anakin to spy on him, which was indeed the truth. He later told Anakin about how sith and jedi aren't so different, and that the sith are just more powerful. He even told Anakin about an old sith legend named Darth Plagueis that used the force to save and create life before Plagueis apprentice eventually killed Plagueis in his sleep. Sidious used these stories to seduce Anakin to the dark side, secretly knowing via the force that Anakin was worried about nightmares of his wife dying in childbirth. This wife was senator Padmé Amidala herself, who had a secret relationship with Anakin and had even married him years earlier. Later Sidious and Anakin discussed further about the force, with Anakin asking Sidious how he knows so much about the force. Sidious explained that he had a mentor that had taught him everything about the force, even the nature of the dark side, and that's when Anakin knew that Sidious is secretly the sith master that the jedi had been looking for since the invasion of Naboo. Anakin employed his lightsaber to threaten Sidious, and Sidious encouraged Anakin to tell the other jedi about the truth. Anakin later left Sidious to inform the jedi council, with Sidious only making progress.